Deadly Secret
by lilbee17
Summary: A young girl is forced to join the Blitzrete Boys because of her amazing beyblading abilities, what is her connection to Boris that made him kidnap her? Kai is back to his old evil self, but will he change to help her escape? Kai/OC
1. Caught and New Faces

Deadly Secrets

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE ONLY MIKAIA!

CHAPTER 1- Captured and New Faces

It was a stormy day in Moscow Russia. The Balkov Abbey was having a tense atmosphere as a new team member was brought into the abbey. A young girl with bright brown hair that went down to her lower back and beautiful emerald eyes was screaming and begging to be let go. The three guards who were holding her were having a tough time with it since she was a strong girl. Boris was watching as the young teen was being brought in from the Helicopter. He was smirking at the struggle she was putting up and at how much trouble the guards were having keeping ahold of her. She was bleeding from trying to struggle away from them when they kidnapped her from the streets, her ribcage had a huge gash in it, requiring stitches. Her blue shirt was stained with the blood from it and the rain drenched it to cling to her body, showing off most of her curves.

" Well well well, it seems we have a bit of a trouble maker here ", Boris said as he approached the young girl while she was being restrained by the guards. They had ahold of both of her arms and she was knocked down to her knees. Her breathing was very heavy and she has beads of sweat running down her face. Her legs were bruised up from struggling on the helicopter, also her jeans were torn from the guards trying to get ahold of her. Boris took ahold of her chin roughly and made her look up at him, her eyes filled with rage and terror at the same time. " Glad to finally meet the person I have been wanting to meet", Boris said in an evil way. With that, she bit his hand so hard, it drew blood. Boris let go of her, backed up and then back handed her hard across the face, leaving a puff of purple and blue on her cheek. " You little bitch, you will learn the meaning of discipline if I have to beat it into you ", Boris said punching her in the stomach, making her cough up blood. " Take her to the dungeon, I'll deal with her later or I'll send one of the boys to do it. She will require stitches though, so take her to the lab first ", Boris instructed as he walked off, the guards started to drag her off. Kai and Tala saw the whole thing from a dark corner in the entrance of the abbey. " Did you see that Kai? She has to be our new team member, but why would Boris kidnap her? ", Tala asked while looking at Kai. Kai knew her from somewhere and smirked. " Its that girl that beat one of our kids from here, she's pretty powerful ", Kai answered. He then walked away and went to work on Dranzer more.

Meanwhile, the young girl was tied down to a lab table with her arms stretched out to the side and her legs tied down in a V position. Her mouth of taped shut while the nurses started taking care of the wound. She screamed in bloody terror as the stitches were being applied. After that, the guards then threw her in the dungeon, shackled her to the wall in a sitting position with her arms barred above her head. Her mouth was still taped and she was left in the cold and dark for the night.

Early the next morning, she woke up to the sound of a door opening. She looked at the door to see a young man walking towards her, his eyes barring down on her, burning a hole through her. He turned on a light near her and she got a real good look at him. He was tall, wearing grey cargo pants, a dark blue muscle shirt and he had blue triangles on each of his cheeks. His hair was two-toned and his expression apon her was evil and incarnent. " Boris would like to know if you have calmed down enough to have the tape removed ", he asked her. She didnt look at him, she could only look away in complete fear of him. He kneeled down in front of her and made her look at him by putting his index finger under her chin. He got a good look into her eyes and was almost taken back by their color and beauty. He also ran his finger down the cheek with the bad bruise left by Boris. He also noticed that her shirt was stained with blood and knew she had stitches. " He also wants to know if your stitches have been properly put in ", Kai said as he suddenly lifted up her shirt, making her breath heavier and cry a bit. Her slender body was so battered and bruised, Kai couldnt believe how beautiful she was even with them. He put her shirt back down and then looked at her with an evil grin. " I could be nice and let you talk, but only if you tell me your name and where you came from ", Kai said. She nodded. He started taking off the tape, leaving her to shouting. " What the hell do you want with me?! ", she shouted, Kai immediatly covered her mouth with his big hand. " Shh, we dont want Boris to think you have been a bad girl now do we? Trust me, his punishments are worse than mine or Talas, so I would shut the hell up and speak when you're spoken to ", Kai demanded. She has then developed a fear of him with his superior size and tone of voice. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to breath normally. Tears started traveling down her face, Kai catching one of them. " Aww, now now, dont go doing that. There is no reason for it. You have to be stronger than that ", Kai said wiping away her tears.

" Why am I here? What do you want from me? Who are you? ", the girl asked him. Her breathing still abnormal. Kai looked at her with a smile, then got a little closer to her. " You are in Balkov Abbey, the home of the greatest beybladers on earth. We train here, we are raised her and we are made into champions. I dont know why Boris has kidnapped you, but we will soon find out wont we? You can call me Kai, what is your name? ", Kai answered her. She then looked away from him and closed her eyes. Kai then took ahold of her chin again and made her look at him. " Now its only fair that you tell me your name to ", Kai told her. " Mikaia ", she answered him. Kai thought she had a beautiful name, matched her gorgeous looks. " Thats a nice name, well, I better report the news to Boris that you're doing fine ", Kai said before getting up and starting for the door. " Just a word of advice, do what he says, it would save you a months worth of punishment applied in 15 minutes ", Kai said before shutting off the light and heading back upstairs. Mikaia was still a little frightned by Kai's appearance to her, but at the same time, she felt he was trying to help her.

**JUST AN IDEA THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD WHILE WATCHING THE BALKOV ABBEY EPISODE OF BEYBLADE!! UPDATES COMING SOON!**


	2. Untrusting Faces

Chapter 2 - Untrusting Faces

Its been a couple of days since Mikaia was thrown into the dungeon and since she has seen Kai. When it was finally time, Boris came to get her out of the Dungeon and onto the top floor to begin training. She was still barred to the wall and she hasnt eaten much. Boris opened the door, slowly walked in and walked up to her with 2 boys behind him. She looked at the two boys, she didnt recongize one but she knew the other one, it was Kai.

" Hello there my dear, sleep well? It doesnt matter, your training begins today ", Boris said as he ordered the boys to unchain her and take ahold of her so she couldnt move. On her left was a tall red head that wore some kind of fitness suit and on her right was Kai, both of them were much taller than she was, so she was a little scared. Boris roughly took ahold of her chin and made her look up at him with his stare piercing into her eyes like needles. " I have plans for you, you are to join my beyblade team and go to the finals with us, that is an order, you will do as I say or face harsh consequences, do I make myself clear? " Boris looked down at her, ordering her to answer him by gripping her chin harder. She regained her confidence and jerked her head out of his grip, giving him a very angry look. " What the hell makes you think you have control over me? You dont even know me like you think you do, I am just as unpredictable as anybody else here ", Mikaia said to him, with a slight smirk on her face. Boris was a bit taken back at what she had said, but he only smiled. " Oh that is what you think Mikaia, I know you quite well, but Im not going to tell you how just yet, now what do you say to joining the team huh? Lets just put it this way, being on the team is the only way you will ever fit in at this Abbey or you'll just be a prisoner here for the rest of your life ", Boris looked down at her again, waiting for an answer. She then looked at both boys who were looking down at her and then she looked at Boris. " Well, I guess if I do join your team, it does beat being down here all the fucking time huh? ", Mikaia answered. Boris gave her a smile and then raised his hand to her. She winced back a little, thinking he was going to smack her for her smart mouth, but all she felt was his hand grazing her face gently. " Good choice, now shall we begin? ", Boris said. The two boys pushed Mikaia infront of them and they took her out of the dungeon.

When they got upstairs, they immediatly went to the battle room. She saw two other boys waiting there for Kai and the other guy to arrive with her. " Boys, I would like to introduce Mikaia to you. Mikaia, this is Spencer, Bryan, Tala and you already know Kai from a couple of days ago I assume? ", Boris introduced her to the team. All the boys were eying her, except for Kai, he had already eyed her and he has more respect for women, even if he is evil. She cautiously walked over to the team and they handed her her beyblade and launcher, which she snatched from them quickly. She looked down at her blade and saw that Akaia ( her wolf bitbeast ) was still there. " Wow, cautious arent we? " Bryan asked her as he closely approached her. She looked up at him and was immediatly intimidated by him. His evil glare was superior over hers and he loved showing it. Spencer looked down at her, thinking how a girl could compete with them. " What the hell could we use a girl on the team for? To be our sex slave or maid? ", Spencer said. Boris stepped up to him and glared at him. " She is on the team because she has superior power, more than what the bladebreakers have, so I dont want to hear any backtalk, this is my team and I'll put anyone on it who I feel is worthy, understood? " Boris asked Spencer. Spencer looked down at Mikaia again and then back at Boris. " Yes Sir ", Spencer replied. " Good, now we can start the training. Kai and Mikaia please start the battling ", Boris ordered them. Mikaia looked at Kai and Kai looked at Mikaia. ' Damn, why did I get stuck facing her? ', Kai thought to himself. He got his blade out and got ready to launch, she did the same.

" 3-2-1 LET IT RIP! ", Kai yelled as he launched Dranzer. Mikaia did the same with Akaia, both blades slamming into eachother immediatly. Kai smirked as he knew he was in for the battle he wont forget. Mikaia winced at the sudden crash in the blades. She steadied herself and continued to attack Kai. " AKAIA, DONT LET DOWN " Mikaia screamed. " DRANZER, DONT LET HER PUSH YOU AROUND, DRIVE HER BACK ", Kai yelled back. Both blades were grinding on eachother and slamming into eachother like its a demolition derby. Boris was very impressed that Mikaia stood her ground against Kai, that meant she was strong. Spencer and Bryan were taken back by her power. After a few minutes of battling eachother, Kai and Mikaia ended the battle in a draw. Boris walked up to Kai and looked down at him. " So Kai, you lost to a girl in a beyblade match? Am I having some kind of nightmare? ", Boris asked Kai. Kai looked down at his blade and then at Mikaia, who was just picking hers up. Kai looked back at Boris and got angry. " As you just saw, it was a draw, we are both equally matched ", Kai argued back. Boris then smiled and then looked at Mikaia. " Good, now you can battle her again until you take her out ", Boris said, leaving the battle room for the team to train on their own. All the boys then looked at Mikaia and started walking towards her, backing her into a wall. Bryan was the first one to make his move toward her, gently stroking her cheek with his hand. " You're good, wanna battle me? Im sure you wont come out of that one unscaved ", Bryan said, taunting her. Mikaia's breath became heavier, she looked around her, noticing that she is surrounded.

Kai then walked up to Bryan and shoved him away from her. " Hey what the hell Kai? ", Bryan asked as he regained his balance. Kai looked down at him and then back at Mikaia, then back to Bryan. " I dont get why you guys cant leave her alone. Cant you see that she is traumitized enough by Boris and the guards? She doesnt know what the hell is going on, so back off and leave her alone ", Kai ordered, before looking back at Mikaia. Mikaia was a bit shocked that Kai stood up for her, even though he was on their side. " Oh Kai, you just want her all to yourself, well all of us want a piece of her ", Bryan said as he stood up to Kai again. Kai glared at him and began to speak until Mikaia started talking. " How about you nice boys just drop the subject and lets get back to training before we all face the consequences of the guards and Boris? ", She said, not knowing how the boys would react. Everyone turned to her with confused faces, even though they all knew she was right. If they didnt train on the time given, then they would all get the punishment of a lifetime. "She's right guys, lets just get back to training ", Tala said, getting his blade out. Everyone else followed him to training until the bell finally went off ( 2 hours later ).

After dinner, all of them went their seperate ways, to their own rooms. Mikaia was introduced to her own room, which made her happy because she would have a chance to escape. She laid there on her bed, thinking of a way to get out without getting caught when a crack of thunder scared her. She looked outside, seeing that a big storm was on the way, the perfect time to escape. A little later, she opened her door as silently as possible, looking out into the hallway for anybody who might be there at that time of the night. When the coast was clear, she slowly started walking down the hallway. Listening for any sounds other than her own, looking for anybody who might be up and around. Rounding a couple of corners, she then heard something ahead of her, so she hid behind a box, beyblade ready to launch. She stayed oh so very silent as a guard walked right past her and down the next hallway. Her dark clothing kept him from seeing her in the shadows. She let out a sigh of relief as she got up and looked around again, trying to find a way to get to the front door. She walked down two more hallways when she heard someone coming behind her, so she ran until she rounded another corner, only to run into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up to see an old man with long grey hair staring down at her. " well well well, looks like we have a runaway on our hands, doesnt it seem like it Boris? ", the man asked his partner who was standing behind him, Boris came into view. When Mikaia heard that name, she took off running again. " GET HER ", Boris yelled, Mikaia started running past the hallway she just came out of only to be tackled by someone. She was knocked roughly to the ground by someone tackling her from the side, she screamed and was kicking the person off of her. She knows she nailed the person in the face because that person let go of her for a second. She was about to get up again, but that person knocked her down again, but this time, straddled her hips and pinned her arms down by her head. She looked up to see the one person she thought was most likely to save her, she saw Kai sitting on her.

" Good job Kai, now hold her still while I inject this sleeping liquid ", Boris said, getting a needle ready to inject into her left arm. Kai's right hand moved down a bit so Boris can have a clean shot and get the liquid inside of her without any messes. " NO, LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I WANT TO GO HOME! ", Mikaia screamed. Tears were falling from her eyes as the liquid was injected into ther system. Kai was looking down at her with a sorry look on his face, but he had to do what he had to do. He didnt want to get punished anymore than she did. Her vision became blurry as Kai let his grip loosen on her wrists. She soon fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what will happen or where she will be once she wakes up. When Kai and Boris knew she was knocked out officially, Kai got off of her and stood over her with his legs on either side of her. " She is quite a handful huh Kai? ", Boris asked as he looked down at him, noticing that Kai had a massive black eye forming. " Yes, she is so determined to get away from here ", Kai said, looking down at her. He then looked back at his grandfather, who was just walking up to them. Voltaire was also looking down at her and smiled. " A new arrival I assume? She is quite a beauty Boris ", Voltaire said. Boris smiled and then looked at Kai. " Kai, why dont you bring Mikaia back to her room, make sure she is tied down tight and keep an eye on her ", Boris ordered Kai. Kai nodded, picked Mikaia up over his shoulder and started back for her room. Boris was left to speak with Voltaire about Mikaia.

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE KAI SEEMS TO BE NEUTRAL ABOUT MIKAIA AND HIS TEAMUPDATES COMING SOON! LEAVE REVIEWS!!:):):)**_


	3. Facing Reality

Chapter 3- Facing Reality

As Boris and Voltaire watched Kai carry Mikaia back to her room, they started talking about her and how much of a blader she can be. When Kai was out of a sight, they started walking back to Voltaire's office. Boris took a seat infront of Voltaire's desk while Voltaire took his desk chair. Pouring two glasses of wine, Voltaire started speaking.

'' So this Mikaia of yours, she is quite a handful Boris. How did you capture her? ", Voltaire asked him. He handed Boris a glass of wine and started drinking his. " Well Voltaire, you will have to ask the guards how they managed that one since I did not go along. I had a team to coach at the time ", Boris said. Voltaire put his glass down and looked at Boris with an evil smile. Voltaire had an evil plan, having to do with Mikaia and her bitbeast. " Might I ask what is going through your mind right now Voltaire? You have a face like you have an idea ", Boris asked. Voltaire then picked up his glass again. " Well, I do have an idea but it would very difficult to do without the proper technology ", Voltaire started saying. " What could it possibly be? We do have the right technology for anything ", Boris asked. " Have you ever thought about putting a bitbeast inside a human being? It would make them more than powerful, it would make them invisible ", Voltaire continued. " If Mikaia shows the possibilities of a great blader, then we can put her bitbeast inside of her to make her the most powerful blader in the world. To think she would be on our team as well, nobody would know where she got the great power and her bitbeast will provide all of it. What do you think? ", Voltaire asked. Boris took a sip of his wine and smiled. " Thats actually a really good idea. For once I want a blader that will never loose ", Boris answered. Both of them started evilly laughing and lightly hit their glasses together to close the idea and put it into play. From what they didnt know was that Tala was listening to the whole thing from the other side of the door, he was walking by and happened to hear the whole thing since the door was slightly opened. He growled and started walking back to his room.

Kai had just gotten to Mikaia's room and she was still knocked out by the shot. Since he felt bad enough, he didnt want to tie her down. He just gently put her on her bed and sat down in a chair by her bed and moved her hair out of her face. When he looked down at her arms, he saw that she had a bad looking bruise on her right elbow, where it made contact with the floor when Kai tackled her. He gently picked up her arm and started feeling around for any cracks in the bone, fortunatly, she didnt break anything, but a Hemotoma formed on her elbow that looked too painful to touch. He then put her arm down and sat down in another chair by the door, across the room so he could get some sleep. Before he fell asleep, he was looking at Mikaia with sorry eyes, ignoring the pain in his right eye where she kicked him. " Im sorry, but I did what I had to do ", Kai said to himself, talking to her more like. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into a soft sleep...

The Next Morning

Mikaia woke up with a big blur in her eyes, she knew where she was when she woke up and started looking around. She groaned in pain as she tried getting up, her elbow was badly hurt. Kai snapped his eyes open when he heard that she had woken up. He looked at her and she didnt even notice him until he said something. " Sleep well? ", Kai asked her. She jumped a bit from his sudden voice. " What the hell are you doing in my room? ", Mikaia said, backing into her headboard. " Well, I was ordered to bring you back here, tie you up and then keep an eye on you. Now I have done two out of three, would you like three to happen? If not, I suggest you keep quiet and pretend last night never happened ", Kai said to her, getting up and walking toward her. She got angry in remembrance of last night, then she saw Kai's eye, knowing what caused him to have a black eye. " What happened last night was me trying to get away from this awful place, I dont know why Im here and I dont care to know why Im here ", Mikaia said, getting up and standing up to him. Kai got a little closer to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked up at him ( she only came up to his collarbone ) and became more angry. Kai was about to say something when he heard someone coming down the hallway, he walked over to the door to see Boris and Voltaire coming down the hall. " Shit ", Kai said to himself as he ran at her, roughly tackled her to her bed, getting some rope out and tying her hands to the bed posts tightly. Mikaia tried screaming but he got done too quickly and put a hand over her mouth. He put his fingers to his mouth and ushered her to ' shh '. " I was ordered to tie you down, Boris is coming, so just be quiet and pretend your sleeping still ", Kai said. With that, she started backtalking and that caused him to punch her in the same eye she kicked him in. She was immediatly knocked out, making it clear for Kai to get off of her. He walked back to his chair and waited for Boris to come into the room. When he did, Kai stood up and looked at Boris. " Well now Kai, how is she behaving? ", Boris asked. Kai looked at Mikaia, feeling guilty for knocking her out like he did. " She hasnt woken up yet, but I am expecting her to wake up soon ", Kai said as he sat down again. Boris looked at Mikaia, then walked forward to analyze her with Voltaire behind him. Boris made her face turn toward him, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Feeling down her torso, he got to her waist where her shirt was a bit lifted from being tackled by Kai. He lifted up her shirt and examined the cut on her stomach, which was still a little fresh but tightly shut by the stitches. " Well, she is very toned isnt she? She is the perfect candidate for our experiment ", Voltaire said. " What experiment? ", Kai asked him as he came up behind his grandfather. He was getting mad that Boris was exposing Mikaia unnecessarly to everyone in the room.

Voltaire and Boris didnt answer him, but only kept on examining Mikaia's body. Mikaia started to regain her consiousness from Kai's hit, moaning in pain as she started to wake up. " Oh looks like missy here is waking up ", Boris said, stroking her cheek. Mikaia opened her eyes, and saw that she was surrounded by Voltaire and Boris, panicing her immediatly. " What the hell do you want with me?! ", Mikaia yelled at them. Voltaire and Boris smiled at eachother and then looked down at her. " Oh we have big plans for you Mikaia, just you wait ", Boris said as he got back up and started to head out the door. Boris then turned to Kai. " You may continue to keep an eye on her, or the eye you have left from her kicking you yesterday. You may untie her if you wish, she might want some exercise ", Boris told him as he and Voltaire walked out. Kai then looked at Mikaia and walked over to her. She was especially angry with Kai for punching her, but more afraid as well since he could knock her out at anytime. She watched as Kai's hand moved to her belly, feeling his hand touch her belly made her shutter with chills and fear. She knew that she was tied down tight and she couldnt go anywhere, leaving her in the mercy of Kai. She shut her eyes tightly but then reopened them when she felt her shirt being pulled back down. She looked up at him and watched him as he took out a pocket knife and cut her ropes loose so she could get up.

" There you go, you ok? ", Kai asked her. She then slapped him across the face and started yelling at him. " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAYS? JUST WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON? ", Mikaia yelled at him. He got very angry and pinned her back down to the bed with her arms pinned above her head and he was straddling her waist. " You dont get it do you? ", Kai started yelling at her now. " What do you mean? Get what? ", Mikaia asked him, a bit afraid of his superior size. " You live here now, you have no choice but to stay here and be apart of our team. There is no way you can escape. You're just a hopeless little girl who thinks she can play miss toughy and get away with it. Look, I know you're scared, but you need to face reality and deal with it ", Kai said to her face. Mikaia fell silent and turned her head to the side, knowing he was right. Kai then got off of her and sat on her bed. Mikaia sat up and looked out into space. Her eye was starting to turn into a black eye, but that didnt really phase her. " I have to escape though, its my only hope to find my mother ", Mikaia said, not looking at Kai. Kai then looked at her and made her look at him by gently taking her chin and turning her head in his direction. " I tried to find my parents to, only to discover that they were killed in a tragic accident, so I found no point in it. My grandfather is that old guy that was in here a little bit ago and the guy who you ran into yesterday ", Kai started saying. " If I was you, I would be smart and take whatever they throw at you, it would make you stronger in the future if you survive through it. You are managing well, you're already showing how stubborn you are along with being determined. I like that, and dont worry about my eye, it was a good hit and I could only give you props ", Kai said before he got up and started heading for the door. " Where are you going? ", Mikaia asked him. He turned to her again and smiled. " I am going down to breakfast or something, you have to stay here though, unless you want to get beaten again ", Kai asked her. She stared at him with a mad glare, answering his question. " I thought so, I'll be back later ", Kai said before he walked out and shut the door. Mikaia was left with her thoughts for next few hours.

The Team

The team was training after breakfast, getting their beyblading skills down before the tournament in one month. Tala was spacing out a bit and was a bit angry with what he heard last night. After the training, Tala pulled the team aside and started to tell them what he heard.

" Hey guys, you wont believe what I heard last night. I was walking by Voltaire's office when I heard them talking about Mikaia ", Tala started. Kai's head shot up to hear more of what Tala had to say. Spencer, Ian and Bryan were also interested. " Well what did they say about her? ", Bryan asked him. " They were talking about putting her bitbeast inside of her body to make her the most powerful and more invisible beyblader on the planet. Now, you tell me if that is unfair or what? ", Tala said, getting very angry. Kai's attitude changed as well, he went from being mellow to being boiling angry. " WHAT? Now that is some unfair shit! We have to do something about it ", Bryan said. He stood up along with Spencer. Kai was already standing up, fists balled up, and his rage got the better of him. He turned around quickly and punched the wall as hard as he could, nearly breaking his knuckles. " HOW DARE THEY PLAN THIS! ", Kai said as he walked out of the training room...heading toward Voltaire's office.

Voltaire's Office

Voltaire was alone, looking over the tournament papers when Kai stormed in. " Grandson, what is the problem? You dont just barge in on your grandfather unexpectedly! Its rude ", Voltaire said. " Since when has a Hiwatari been polite, what the hell are you planning with Mikaia?! ", Kai asked him. His voice was horse and angry from what he heard from Tala. Voltaire only looked up at his grandson, wandering where he heard this news. " What do you mean Kai? We plan to have her apart of the team ", Voltaire answered him. Kai walked up to him and slammed his hands on the desk. " I mean what are you planning with her? About putting her bitbeast inside of her to make her more powerful than either of us?! ", Kai yelled. Voltaire smiled, then got up and walked over to the window. " Oh that plan, brilliant huh? I thought of it myself. She would be the first one to ever have such an experiment done on ", Voltaire had said. " Grandfather, you do know that kind of power inside a human being could destroy her mentally? It could also hurt her in battle if her bitbeast suffers any minor injuries. A simple scratch could cause Mikaia to have 10 stitches on one arm. You wouldnt know that would you? BECAUSE YOU DONT THINK ABOUT THE SAFETY PERCAUTIOUNS! ", Kai was getting very angry. Voltaire turned to his grandson and smiled. " Soon, one day Kai you would see it my way and call me a genious, NOW SCRAM! Go check on Mikaia, make sure she didnt escape again ", Voltaire ordered him. Kai immediatly took off toward Mikaia's room. Voltaire then started laughing at himself.

Mikaia's Room

Mikaia was sitting on her window sill, looking out at the forrest before her, thinking of a plan to escape again. Her brown hair was blowing in the breeze throught the barred window when she heard stomping footsteps coming toward her room. She looked at the door and saw it open to see Kai come in. He looked very angry, like someone had just stolen his blade for a prank. She watched him as he sat down on her bed and looked up at her. ' She is so innocent and fragile, I cant let anything else happen to her ', Kai thought to himself. Mikaia looked at him with a weird look before sitting next to him. She looked down at his hand to see that it was bleeding and looked bad. " What happened to your fist? It looks bad. ", Mikaia asked him. He hid his injured wrist and turned away from her. " Its nothing, just trained too hard ", Kai answered her, lying. Mikaia took a deep breath and walked over to her bag of supplies, pulling out a first aid kit. Kai watched her as she took out the bandages and alcohol, then walk back over to him. She sat down infront of him and took his hand into hers, examining it. " I said its nothing ", Kai said, yanking his hand back. Mikaia took his hand again, this time with more force and started pouring alcohol on it. Kai hissed in pain but let her continue to aid him. " Yeah right its nothing, you cracked three of your knuckles and you have lots of puncture wounds. There is no way Im letting you go all day without aiding this hand first ", Mikaia said as she put disinfectant on his hand and started wrapping it with a thin bandage first, then a thick heavier wrap that went up his wrist. She pinned it together and let him have his hand back, she walked back over to the first aid kit and put everything back. Kai examined her work on his wrist, very impressed with it. " You know a lot about first aid dont you? I guess it comes natural when you're alone in the world huh? " Kai asked her.

She stopped what she was doing, stood up and turned to him with her fists balled. Kai saw this and stood up as well. " I am not alone in this world, I am here with my mother, I am trying to find her. I know that deep in my soul that she is alive somewhere. She is looking for me as well ", Mikaia told him. Tears then started to form in her eyes. Kai could only look at her while she talked, he couldnt do anything but listen. " My father was killed in a tragic accident years ago, my mother and I got seperated in a big earthquake in Russia where we lived. I havent heard from her or heard any news about her, but I know she's alive somewhere and I wont stop until I find her! She is the only family I have left, I would do anything to find her ", Mikaia finished, letting the tears roll down her face. Kai then stepped forward and got close enough to wipe her tears away from her face. " You're quite determined to find her, thats good. I know you'll find her one day, hell you might find her a bit easier if you had some help ", Kai said as he smiled down at her. Mikaia looked up at him, confused. " What do you mean Kai? ", she asked. Kai looked down at her and then the window, then back at her. " I will help you get away from here, you have a mission to carry out ", Kai told her. Mikaia's tears grew heavier but she was confused because this might be one of his tricks. " How do I know you'll help me? I mean, you knocked me out and caught me so you would avoid getting punished. Who's side are you on anyways? ", Mikaia asked him. Kai suddenly got closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back into the wall. His eyes were piercing her emerald ones, his grip was gentle but firm. " I did what I had to do Mikaia, thats what you need to understand. Last night when I caught you, I caught you and tackled you because Boris had a gun on him and he was ready to shoot ", Kai told her. Her eyes got wider at the fact that she couldve died last night, but Kai saved her life instead of putting it in more danger. His hand traveled up her neck and cupped her black eye, feeling bad that he caused that. Along with her elbow, he gently took ahold of it. " Im sorry for hurting you today, I didnt want Boris and Voltaire to give you another dose of that stuff. Too much can kill a person ", Kai said as he looked deep into her eyes.

Mikaia stared up at him, trying to figure out if he was serious about helping her escape from this place. Kai then backed off and started heading for the door. " Where are you going now? ", Mikaia asked him. Kai looked at her again and smiled. " Be ready in one week to get out of here, your suffering here with end shortly, I promise ", Kai said before he walked out of her room. Mikaia took a deep breath and went back to her window sill, looking out into the world that she will one day be released into.

_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DIDNT EXPECT KAI TO TURN AROUND BE THE GOOD GUY, HE"S CONFUSING ISNT HE? UPDATES COMING SHORTLY! LEAVE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!!:):):)**_


	4. Confused and Tortured

Chapter 4- Confused and Tortured

Its been a couple of days since Kai and Mikaia talked in her room about escaping. Since then, it has gotten a lot tougher than she thought it would get for her in that abbey. So far, she has been watched carefully and has had a constant babysitter with her at all times, whether its Tala, Bryan or Spencer, none of them was Kai. He was always too busy training for the upcoming tournament.

One night, Mikaia thought she would try to escape again, even though Kai told her to wait, she was too anxious to wait, she had to get out of that place. In her room, she was preparing for the escape by gathering her stuff together and gathering supplies she could use. She was wearing a cheerleading muscle shirt tanktop that was black with black cargo pants to hold her supplies. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her clothing she made sure was dark indeed.

She walked out of her room, knowing the guard would be either asleep or off to the bathroom like usual. She ran down the hallway, trying not to make any noise as she ran, coming down the end of the hallway, she stopped and looked around the corner. She saw nobody, so she turned and ran down another hallway.

Bryan was walking down a hallway after some late night training. What he didnt know was that he was going to get a suprise coming down the hall.

Mikaia kept on running until she came down to a fork in the hall, she stopped to check and then turned left, going down the same hallway as Bryan was walking down. She ran past Voltaire's office without knowing it, causing him to see her and Boris started chasing after her. " Hey, Someone stop her ", Boris yelled. She heard them, looked back and when she looked back forward, she saw Bryan standing there and he caught her. Grabbing her in a tight bear hug and pushing her against a wall, waiting for Boris to come down and get her. " Good job Bryan, she is quite a handful huh? ", Boris asked him as he approached them. " Yes sir she is, what do you want me to do with her? ", Bryan asked her. Boris thought for a second and then thought of a great idea. " Follow me down to the dungeon, I have an idea in mind. If she ever does escape from here, people will know where she belongs and return her to us, she will have a special name on her ", Boris said as he started walking down to the dungeon, Bryan holding Mikaia tight and holding her mouth shut so she doesnt wake up anyone else. She struggled and screamed, trying to get Kai to come down looking for her but it was no use. Bryan was much too strong for her.

When they got down to the dungeon, Bryan threw Mikaia down on the floor, making her very scared. She started to scoot away backwards, breathing very heavily. Kai heard the commosion down the hall and went down to the dungeon, seeing Bryan and Boris looking down at Mikaia, everyone else followed in to see what was going on. " Whats going on Boris? ", Tala asked. Boris took out his thin pocket knife and a lighter, then gave it to Tala. " Here, make sure that Knife is very hot ", Boris said as Tala took it and started doing what he was told to do. Boris then pushed Mikaia down on the floor and started lifting up her shirt, making her very scared and she started pushing his hands away. " You like to run away, you like to go places you shouldnt go? I'll teach you where you belong you little bitch. Bryan, hold her down ", Boris ordered. Bryan got above Mikaia's head and pulled her arms up toward him, pinning them down. Boris then started writing something on her thin abbed stomach with a permanent marker. " Tala is the knife ready? ", Boris asked.

Tala nodded and gave the knife to Boris, wandering what Boris had in mind. " No please dont...I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY PLEASE DONT DO THIS ", Mikaia screamed, knowing exaclty what was going to happen. Ignoring her, Boris started to trace the letters on her stomach with the hot knife, branding her. She screamed very loudly, crying and sobbing at the same time. " Please STOP, Please I'll DO ANYTHING PLEASE STOP ", Mikaia yelled once again. Boris couldnt take anymore of her screaming, so he looked at Kai and handed the knife to him. " Here Kai, finish it ", Boris ordered him. Kai looked worriedly at Mikaia, not wanting to hurt her. " Boris...I...cant ", Kai said. Boris shook his head and gave the knife to Kai forcivilly. " Kai, she kicked you in the eye remember? You have every right to get her back, punish her ", Boris said as he got off Mikaia and pushed Kai toward her. He looked down at her stomach and grew angry. " What does it say Kai? ", Spencer asked him. " It says...Biovolt ", Kai answered. " Kai, start finishing it...Now ", Boris said, whipping him in the back very hard. Kai winced and looked down at Mikaia. " Please kai...dont...Im begging you...please dont...", Mikaia begged in a whisper. Kai let a teardrop, knowing he had to do it if he didnt want to get punished. " Im so sorry Mikaia ", Kai said as he started to brand her. She screamed and screamed as he started to finish what Boris started.

Mikaia was left in the dungeon, with her stomach bleeding from the the branding, her body feeling like she got hit by a train. She was laying on the floor, paralyzed from pain.

Kai was hanging out with the boys in the break room after training once again. He couldnt believe he let Boris tell him what to do, especially to Mikaia. He now knew there was no chance for her to escape now, the guards were heavy around the dungeon area. Only Boris and Voltaire had permission to go down and see her, or torture her some more. " Hey Kai, whats wrong? You feeling guilty for what happened to that girl? ", Bryan asked him. Kai turned toward Bryan with a very angry expression on his face. " You held her down while she was being tortured, how come you dont feel guilty? ", Kai asked him. " Kai, you're the one who branded her, you should feel more guilty than me ", Bryan said. Kai grew angry and stormed out of the break room, heading toward his grandfathers office.

Boris and Voltaire were talking about when they would put Mikaia's bitbeast inside her body, when Kai suddenly stormed in. " Kai, what is the big deal? You know you're supposed to knock first ", Voltaire said as he stood up. Kai stormed toward Voltaire and slammed his fists down on the table. " I want to see Mikaia! NOW! ", Kai demanded. Voltaire was a little shocked that Kai wanted to see Mikaia, but he wasnt going to just let him. " Now Kai, might I ask why? ", Voltaire asked. Kai had to think of something quick, knowing Boris and Voltaire hated Mikaia, he thought he would ask them something they couldnt refuse. " I wish to get even with her once and for all. No need to tell you what, just let me handle the bitch. I will teach her never to kick another one of us again ", Kai said in a creepy calm manner. Boris smirked at the idea of Kai torturing Mikaia, it brings out what he is supposed to act like. " Fine Kai, have your fun ", Voltaire said, giving Kai the key to Mikaia's cell in the dungeon. Kai took it and then took a breath of relief.

Mikaia was still laying still on the floor, trying her hardest to move, but she couldnt since she was in so much pain. She heard the door open and slowly looked toward the opening, seeing Kai walk down the stairs toward her. He looked down at her, feeling so guilty for what he had done. " Mikaia...Im...sorry ", Kai said as he slowly approached her. She didnt answer him, only looked up at him with the look of betrayl in her eyes. Kai kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair out of her face, watching her flinch away from his touch. " Kai...why? ", she managed to get out through all the heavy breathing. Kai shook his head and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. " I promise I will never hurt you again Mikaia, you can bet my life on it. We have to get you out of here and I mean now. I'll take you to my room and you can stay there for the night ", Kai said. She looked up at him with a small smile. He smiled back down at her and then went back upstairs to where the guards were. " Hey guards, you guys can go take a break, Voltaire wanted me to tell you that since Im going to be down here ", Kai said. The guards shrugged at eachother and then started walking away. Kai ran back downstairs and gently picked up Mikaia in his arms, being very careful not to hurt her anymore than he already has. She groaned in pain, grabbing at Kai's shirt while she did so. Her shirt was covered in blood from the branding she took in earlier.

Kai carried her to his room without being noticed. He gently laid her down on the bed and went to his bathroom to get some bucket of water, a cloth and some ice and bandages. He sat down on her legs so he could do it better than from the side, stroking her face to calm her down. " Im only helping you Mikaia, since you helped me that one time ", Kai told her. Her breathing softend a little bit but got heavier and heavier as he started washing the branding area. She couldnt hold back the scream anymore, she was about to let it out before Kai shut her up by covering her mouth with his hand. " Its ok, I know it hurts but I have to clean Mikaia, let me help you ok? ", Kai said to her. She nodded numbingly, grabbed a pillow and groaned into that as he cleaned up the branded area and bandaged it up. He took a breath of relief that it finally got cleaned and he got off of her to be at the side of her. Tears were flowing down her face, she didnt know what to think of him now.

" I am so sorry Mikaia, I didnt know what the hell was wrong with me. I shouldve fought back ", Kai said, running his fingers through her hair. He felt more guilty then ever, he still couldnt believe that he was the one who branded ' Biovolt ' on her stomach. He gently ran his hand over the bandaged area, not putting any pressure on it since she was in so much pain. He knew he was falling in love with her, without really knowing her. He knew it was probably out of sympathy, but he couldnt help but gaze into her gorgeous emerold eyes and get happier everytime he hears her voice. She looked at him with her tear stained eyes and let a small smile come apon her face. " Kai...you are not to blame...you were whipped into doing it. I forgive you, even though I really shouldnt ", Mikaia said in the softest voice anyone can love. She brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. Kai took ahold of her hand and held it to his cheek. " Mikaia, I should be the one to get branded, you can brand ' Traitor ' on my forehead, because that is what I am, at least to you '', Kai said. She shook her head no and sighed, knowing the pain will be gone soon. " Kai, we all do things were are not proud of. Thats a fact of life, you were forced to do this to me, how could I possibly blame you? Why dont you get some sleep? It looks like you need it more than I do ", Mikaia said. Kai smiled a bit and then crawled into bed right next to her. Gently pulling her into his arms, he gave her another kiss on the forehead. " I promise my life to you Mikaia, I will get you out of here, we'll escape together ", Kai said, stroking her hair. Both of them fell asleep as the moon shined in on them...

_**Wow Right? Getting Branded must not be any fun. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!LEAVE REVIEWS!!**_


End file.
